Disney's Jubilation! Parade (Magic Kingdom)
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|'General Statistics' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Attraction Type' |'Parade' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Designer' |'Walt Disney Creative Entertainment' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Theme' |'Joy and Celebration' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Music' |'Second Star to the Right/A Dream is A Wish That Your Heart Makes' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Duration' |'20 minutes' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Sponsor' |'McDonald' |} Jubilation! is a day-parade currently running in Magic Kingdom that began May 16, 2013. History The parade began in honor of the MK and Disney World. It consists of eight colorful floats that feature several Disney characters in fantastical worlds. Mickey Mouse and friends leads the parade and Disney-Pxar close it. Parade Units *'Opening:' The parade starts with A family of humpback whales is able to fly due to a supernova. in “Moon Come Out” The float is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float Mickey and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Clarice, Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit and Duffy also sing and dance along with him Three Blind Mouseketeers from Three Blind Mouseketeers. *'Princess Garden (Disney Princess Unit):' On a Garden float are the Disney princesses, Cinderella & Prince Charming from Cinderella, and Belle & The Beast from Beauty and the Beast, joining this celebration under the guidance of the royals. *'Fun Clocks (Pinocchio Unit):' Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Clock. Hanging behind the unit are Russian Puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Russian Puppets to perform amazing bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Geppetto, Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Jungle Safari:' Characters from The Jungle Book and The Lion King feature in this float. Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Timon and Baloo. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Trapeze routine. *'Honey Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit):' Based on the 1977 animated film. The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Bees", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four Swing Tigger rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Sea:' Lilo & Stitch From Lilo & Stitch, Ariel From The Little Mermaids and Jim From Treasure Planet feature in this float. Ariel rides atop a bubble-filled float dominated by a blue and purple instrument-playing octopus. Eight dancing shells and waves lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Lilo & Stitch his tropical world. He windsurfs. The Jim amusement from "solar surfing" (a hybrid of skysurfing and windsurfing atop a board attached to a solar-powered rocket), brings up the rear of the float During the show stop, Mermaids Girl and Man South West China - Aerial Troupe. *'Magical:' Characters from Princess Aurora From Sleeping Beauty, Jaq and Gus From Cinderella, Fantasia 2000 feature in this float. It's carrying a live-action Princess Aurora. A giant animatronic Jack in the Box from Fantasia 2000 sits on the back of the unit atop a Toys, and music from the masterpiece itself : The Work song and joyful Mice music too! The while Jaq and Gus are pushing stylized Block Toys, The Tin Soldier and Ballerina climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Pixar Pals (Pixar Unit):' Characters from Toy Story, A Bugs Life, Cars, Ratatouille, Brave, Monsters, Inc and The Incredibles feature in this float. The larger float features, with Woody and Buzz riding on bicycle Toys horses behind the brightly colored,Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot and Forest Merida. Various characters Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl Syndrome's Omnidroid Remy and Emile Food ride Bungee Rat the Mike and Sulley bicycle float and deliver the greatest “95” of "MK". Show Facts * Original Run: May 16, 2013 * Show duration: 20 minutes * Sponsor: Subway * Show Stop song: When can I see you again (from Wreck It Ralph) Owl City * Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT & PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"When You Wish Upon a Star"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast" **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / ''"Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life)" **'JUNGLE SAFARI UNIT' ***''"Circle of Life"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "King of Pride Rock" / "I Wanna Be Like You" **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' / "The Wonderful Thing About Tigger" / "Winnie the Pooh" **'SEA UNIT' ***''"He Mele No Lilot"'' / "Under the Sea" / "I'm Still Here" **'MAGICAL UNIT' ***''"Hail to the Princess Aurora"'' / "The Work Song" / "Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro" '' **'PIXAR UNIT''' ***''"The Incredibles Theme"'' / "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "If I Didn't Have You" Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Parades Category:Walt Disney World Resort